


Among the Stars

by Vixen0017



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen0017/pseuds/Vixen0017
Summary: A peculiar story that is as strange as life itself. So many questions, but no clear answers. Read and see with your own mind.





	1. Chapter 1

This feeling, it felt so heavy yet so light at the same time. It felt like time had lost all meaning. Was this a dream or was this...?

Chisa woke up to the sound of a butterfly flapping around her head. She took in a deep breath before stretching. The sunlight leaked in through the window and brightened up the room, yet shadows still survived and hid all around the room. Chisa looked at the little blue butterfly before opening the window and shewing it away.

'What was I dreaming about?' Chisa thought to herself,' I think there was water and maybe some kind of fish. Why are dreams so hard to remember?"

As Chisa prepared for the day, she tried to recall what she dreamed of. Unfortunately, she still couldn't remember anything beyond the water and maybe a dolphin in her dream. After getting dressed she prepared some eggs for herself and ate at the breakfast table. There she noticed a letter on top of an envelope, prompting her to pick up the letter and read.

Dear Yukizome

I had some important business to attend to, so could you deliver this envelope for me? The envelope is for the curio shop owner, whose shop is located in the heart of town. Thank you for being so reliable.

Sincerely

Munakata

Once Chisa finished the letter, she sighed a bit before smiling. She didn't dare open the envelope and simply placed it in her apron pocket. Delicately, she picked up her breakfast dish and washed it in the sink. She scrubbed the dish until not a single spec of food remained on the plate. After the plate was dry, she was free to deliver the letter.

Chisa opened the door of her cottage and walked out into the sunlight. When she looked up at the clouds she could make out a sheep, an elephant, a deer, a giraffe, and maybe a ram. Staring up at the clouds reminded her of when she was younger. As she walked over the old wooden bridge, she continued to look up at the clouds and try to find other familiar shapes until she heard something rather odd. Under a lonesome willow tree, a rabid gray dog was fighting with a raven over a dead fish. The gray dog continuously barked while the raven cawed back. Right as the two were at their loudest, a red fox slipped past them and took off with the fish. Chisa shook her head at the nonsensical scene before continuing onward to the town.

...

Chisa reached the town in the afternoon. Sure enough it was lively as ever with people of all ages walking about. When she walked down an alley she noticed a middle aged women working on a stained glass window. Next to her, a small child played around with a wooden figure of a zebra.

"What animal is that in the window?" Chisa asked.

"Cervus canadensis" the woman replied.

"What?" Chisa asked.

"An deer" the child said.

"Now I see" Chisa said," thank you"

With that, Chisa continued onward past the town square. There, all sorts of people walked and talked. Groups of elderly women sat in the shade, while young girls frolicked by the fountain. Everyone was so different, yet when they were side by side their unique features seemed to meld together with one another like the rows of bricks under their feet. Just when Chisa thought she could tune out the people's words she overheard three children fighting.

"What? Wolves are clearly the superior canine" the first child said.

"No, dogs are way better" the second child said," my mother said so"

"What about foxes?" the third child spoke up," they're pretty cool"

"Foxes aren't even a canine" the first kid said.

"Dogs are the best because they're so loyal" the second kid said.

"Wolves are loyal too and they're anatomy is much more efficient for survival compared to a dog" the first kid.

"I think foxes have good anatomy" the third child said.

Chisa sighed as she walked past the children and out of the town square. She walked past the doors and windows until she noticed a toy shop window. While Chisa was a mature woman, she always had a fascination for toys. She looked into the window to see all sorts of dolls, teddies bears, trains, and puppets. Looking at it reminded her of a simpler time when all she needed to be happy was a fuzzy stuffed companion. A few more minutes passed before Chisa shifted her attention back onto the task Munakata gave her.

Chisa walked until she found a peculiar red door decorated with black brush strokes that looked like vines. When she looked above the door, she spotted a sign plated in silver that said "Curio Shop". Figuring this was the place the envelope needed to go, Chisa knocked and entered the store.

A bell chimed overhead and announced chisas entry, however no one was around to welcome her. Chisa looked around the shop to see an array of peculiar items and old antiques. As she surveyed the shop, her eyes honed in on a wall mirror decorated with jewels like sapphire, obsidian, topaz, ruby, opalite, and emerald. When she stepped closer, she could she her image reflected in the mirror. She looked at her lovely green eyes and luscious hair. However, the more she looked at herself, the more she couldn't ignore the small spots of red in the white of her eyes and the various strings of hair that were out of place. Dismayed, Chisa shook her head and looked for something non reflective. She found solace in a simple tapestry depicting a unicorn and a dragon. It was rather odd to see a unicorn and dragon side by side, however the unicorn some how looked more fearsome than the dragon. Perhaps it was the unicorns' cold eyes that made it so threatening.

"Do you like mythical creatures?" A female voice asked.

Chisa turned around to see a young woman behind the counter. She wore a scarlet scarf around her neck and had short light brown hair.

"Um...I guess" Chisa said.

"My favorite is the Phoenix" the young woman said.

"Is that the bird that lives forever?" Chisa asked.

"I don't think it lives forever" the young woman said," if it's always changing and burning away what it once was, then does it really live forever?"

"I don't know" Chisa said," are you the shop keeper?"

"Yes I am" the young woman said.

"I have something for you" Chisa said as she took out the envelope from her apron.

"Ahh, I see" the young woman said," thank you".

"You're welcome" Chisa said.

"Here, take this" the young woman said as she offered a piece of paper to Chisa.

"That's very kind of you" Chisa said as she took the piece of paper and put it in her apron pocket.

"Kindness is more prosperous" the young woman said.

"I'll remember that" Chisa said as she walked out the door," goodbye"

Just as Chisa fully walked out the door, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, Chiaki" Chisa said," I'm sorry, I didn't see you"

"It's okay" Chiaki said as she dusted herself off," I really should watch where I'm going"

"You dropped your book" Chisa said as she picked up a book off the ground.

"Thank you miss yukizome" Chiaki said as Chisa handed her the book.

"What are you reading?" Chisa asked," it must be very interesting"

"It's a book on big cats" Chiaki said.

"Big cats?" Chisa asked.

"Yeah, like lions" Chiaki explained," it just looked so interesting"

"Maybe when you're done, i could read it" Chisa said.

"Yeah" Chiaki said until the evening bell rang.

"I need to get home" Chisa said," but we can talk tomorrow"

"Okay" Chiaki nodded.

With that, Chisa began to walk out of town. The further she walked, the less people were out and about. By the time she reached the outskirts of town the sun was setting and the stars were starting to light up in the sky. Chisa looked up at the night sky to see what constellations she could find. She passed the willow tree before she spotted the constellation of Delphinus resting over her cottage. Just as she connected the stars in her mind, Chisa heard a noise as loud as a babies cry. Following the sound was a blinding light that forced her to close her eyes. Once the sound had vanished, Chisa drifted in the darkness for a bit until she could open her eyes again. After she had some trouble opening her eyes, she found herself sitting in an old fashioned train.


	2. The cetaceas and the artiodactylas

Chisa looked around the train to find no one was around. When she checked the baggage compartments she found a few bags that were left unmarked. Just as she was about to lift the curtain from the window, she thought she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Chiaki sitting in the seat across from her.

"Oh, hello Chiaki" Chisa said," I didn't see you there"

"Same too you" Chiaki said.

There was a long pause of silence as the two looked at each other. During the pause, the train engine continues to rustle like a mechanical heart. Chiaki looked at Chisa before turning her attention to the window. Without a word, Chiaki lifted the curtain from the window and looked out. Curious, Chisa looked out the window to see the larger than life constellation of Eridanus.

"The celestial river" Chiaki said.

"Can you imagine swimming in a river of stars?" Chisa asked.

"If you swim in the river at night you could" Chiaki said.

"I mean real stars not their reflection" Chisa said.

"Then no" Chiaki said," look by the 40 Eridani"

Chisa looked to see a pod of dolphins swimming in the celestial river. They looked like dolphins yet each of their skins were an odd pastel color covered with stars. Some dolphins had markings and a horn while others were a solid color and rather small. One red dolphin the size of a killer whale swam close to the train window. It had white stripes and a golden horn. Curious, Chiaki opened the window and reached her hand out to the dolphin. When she placed her hand on it, the dolphin skin surrounding her hand seemed to ripple like water. The train whistle screeched, causing the pod of dolphins to swiftly swim away into the depths of the celestial river.

"What did it feel like?" Chisa asked as Chiaki closed the window.

"It felt warm yet cool at the same time" Chiaki said as she looked at her hand," what color did you think it was?"

"I'm pretty sure it was red" Chisa said.

"And here I thought it was blue" Chiaki said.

"Maybe it was blue" Chisa said.

"Maybe it was a color we could never imagine" Chiaki said.

"How would we know?" Chisa asked.

"We would most likely never know" Chiaki said.

There was another long pause of silence, until Chisa spotted something in the window. Walking amongst the stars, was what appeared to be a deer like creature. It had golden antlers and a long horn that pointed upward like a crown. Wrapping around its legs were golden vines. Its coat was pure white except for a few golden spots and a neck of golden fur. Despite it looking like a deer, the creature had a golden horses tail that was tied together by a dead black vine. Chisa stared at the strange creatures bright blue eyes as it walked with golden hooves. As the deer walked, it kept its head lowered to the ground. Looking closer at it, Chisa noticed that the creatures hooves, antlers, and horns were dull and rounded.

"Look, over there" Chiaki pointed out.

Standing a distance from the deer was a ram like creature. It too had a single horn, but ,just like its other two horns, it was black and pointed downward. Like the deer, it's fur was white, but it had black spots and a patch of fur around its neck. Black thorns wrapped around its legs as it stood on black hooves. Its tail was a long length of black fur that was wrapped in a golden vine with an elegant flower on it. Chiaki looked at the ram creature to see that its horns and hooves were sharper than its blue eyes.

The ram stood tall with its head raised until the deer approached it and stomped its front legs. In response, the ram turned away and ignored the deer. The deer proceeded to nudge the ram with its nose causing the ram to stab it in the leg with its horn. Chisa rose up from her seat and was about to open the window until Chiaki put a hand on chisas arm. Dismayed, Chisa looked at the wounded deer as it licked its wound. She found relief in seeing that the wound wasn't that deep. After cleaning its wound, the deer looked back the ram and wagged its tail two times. The ram stared at the deer before bolting away. Following that, the deer walked back the other way.

Chisa and chiaki sat speechless at the sight they just witnessed. Just as it seemed another long pause of silence was about to begin, the train slowed down until it made a complete stop.

"Welcome to émouvoir station" a voice spoke over the speaker.


End file.
